el gran viaje
by karinapaola
Summary: espero q les guste es mi primera historia asi q espero comentarios


SE que esta historia va a ser diferente a las que han leído pero igual espetó comentario sean buenos o malos ,así vemos si la continuamos o no .

Esta historia se trata de nuestra aventura en una de las vacaciones que hemos pasado juntos en el:**_El gran viaje_**

_**

* * *

**_

estas son las edades de los personajes princiáles

sakura de 18 años

hinata de 18 años

hanabi de 16 años y asi empezó la aventura:

así comienza:

todo empezó en las vacaciones del mes de febrero .era de noche y yo (sakura) estaba en mi cuarto a punto de dormirme. en un momento cunado cierro mis ojos entra mi madre y me levanta como si la casa se estuviera quemando y me dice que me esperaba en la sala de estar para hablar con mi vecina que acababa de llegar .

yo resignada me levante con fiques y me dirigí a la sala de estar .

al entrar encuentro a mis padres sentados en un gran sillón y a mi vecina (una mujer de unos 35 años con un cabello azulado y unos ojos perlados hermosos de una piel blanquezina , vestida con un pantalón deportivo y con una campera la mama de mi amiga hinata) que se encontraba sentada frente . saluda y me pregunta si quería ir de viaje con ellos a mis padres .

la saludo con un respeto y ella me devuelve el saludo venia a pedirle autorización a tus padres para llevarte de viaje con mi familia

Ellos me acaban de decir que si ahora solo falta tu decisión

yo me quedo mirando con una estrellitas en mis ojos (por fin voy a slir de esta casa y ensima mis padres no van asi que dijo que si . ha espera estas pensando tenes que decilo en vos alta .)definitivamente si grasias ha disculpe hinata va??????

si ella si va nos vamos a las 4 de la mañana asique sera mejor que alistes tus cosas asi q ve a acomodar yo me voy a mocasa a terminar de acomodar todo asi que nos vemos te espero en i casa yo me retiro.

me despido y me retiro a mi cuarto a acomodar todo.

después de terminar de acomodar todo voy al cuarto de mis padres a despedirme y despues de despédirme ya estaba lista para ir me pero empieza el sermón de que me porte bien que ellos me ivan a llamar a mi celular.

ya me estava por ir otra ves cunaod me acorde que no tenia plata y voy con una sonrisa(para sobornar a mi padre) pedirle plata

yo estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y mi papa me pregunta que quería y mi mama le dice que me de plata (si no a que voy si no me dan dinero) con resinación sacá su billetera y me da $100 dando las gracias me despido finalmente y me retiro a la casa de mi amiga (al lado vive hinata)

me detengo y miro la gran puerta que se encontraba al frente mio . En segundos nadamas sale su papa.

Lo saludo con el debido respeto y me invita a pasar (todavía no caía queme iva de viaje con mi amiga), el me dice que deje mis cosas hay que ya la iba acomodar en el auto .

yo le agradezco por abarme invitando .

y me disculpo y me retiro a la habitacion de hinata .

tocom la puerta y se escucha una leve vos disoiendo que pase .Al entrar me encuentro con una hinata somnolienta por el suño que tenia (que no iva a tener sueño siya era la 1 am.)y me pregunat si yo iva a ir

sakura: si, si voy al fin salgo de mi casa y ensima sin mis padres que no iva a nejar

hinata:genial nos vamos a divertir mucho

sakura:hanabi va ?????????? alguien mas va ir con nosotras?????

hinata:si ella ya se durmio un buen nos vamos a las 4am no queres dormir un poco haora?????????????

sakura:si por favor yo ya me estva por dormir pero vino tu mama y haora estoy aca

Hinata: Okcomo mi cama es grande veni acostate aqui al lado mio

sakura: (desconfiaria de hinata pero como seque ella tiene novio aseptare sin ninguna duda) ok dale que estoy muerta de sueño

hinata: veno yo tambien ya me duermo

bue nos acostamos y duromucho y nos dormimos sin ningun problema.

* * *

bue asta aqui despues empieza la gran aventura de estas dos chicas

este es mi primera historia la escribi con alluda de una amiga asi que por favor dejen su comentario

aasi vemos si seguimos escribinedo O colagamos los lapises para siempre

asi que voy a estar esperando su comentari

a y disculpen si tengo orrores de ortografia . es que no esta mi amiga como para que me corija

asiq adios nos vemos en el prox capitulo si ustedes quieren claro?

asiq adios


End file.
